Against Time
by ItzMeAllison
Summary: Our time together as the Golden pair is running out. This is a fight that I will not lose, a fight against time.


**A/N: I'm so sorry if this sucked. This i****s**** my first attempt at anime fan fiction and yaoi. I also posted this story on another website: story/10027642-against-time-prince-of-tennis. Please excuse any mistakes or leave a review for me. Gomenesai, minaa...**

* * *

**~ Kikumaru Eiji ~**

"_I'm not testing for the Seigaku High School Admission…"_

"_What?!"_

"_I'm testing for another school. I want to be a doctor, Eiji... Seeing all those players, like Tezuka and even myself, injured during tennis. I want to help them, Eiji "_

The time he uttered those words, my heart did nothing but ached a little. My heart ached for the fact that we won't be going to the same high school, and not being able to play doubles with him anymore during tournaments. I am so happy that Oishi has finally found his life's calling while I on the other hand, have nothing but tennis at the moment.

I realized at that moment, that our time together as a doubles pair is ticking fast.

After nationals, which we won (cheh, who doesn't know that!) things started changing. Even though us, the 3rd years we're not required to spend as much time on the courts anymore, so that we could focus on our high school admittance exams, the 5 of us still went as usual, so that our lives could have some semblance of normalancy like the days before Tezuka left.

With Tezuka gone, Oishi has officially taken on his duties as the buchou, while Fuji became the fukubuchou (quite reluctantly too I might add). Things were never the same without him. Even though Oishi is as competent as Tezuka is handling the club's affairs, it's still weird not having the buchou ordering us about, punishing us with laps when we, hehe, misbehave a little. You might think I'm crazy but I seem to miss even running 20 laps around the courts. But according to Fuji, who emails Tezuka regularly, he's doing well in Germany.

Oishi, on the other hand, immediately shouldered the responsibilities of a buchou. Arranging the regular selection matches, handling the club affairs as well as helping with the training of the 1st and 2nd years, but since Kaidoh and Momo are taking over the club as the next buchou and fukubuchou, Oishi and Fuji let some of the responsibilities go to them, said it was good experience for them.

With 5 regular spots to be filled once we're gone, our leaving of the club has really put a strain onto the future of the club. Of course, we still have Kaidoh, Momo and Echizen, but that leaves 5 empty spots. Sorry to say so but I'm afraid currently, there's no one with half the skills that could match the 3rd years.

Needless to say that all of us regulars are super busy with training juniors, studying and what not, we hardly got any time left to hang out. I can hardly spend some quality time with my best friend, since he's always so busy. It's was one thing to be in a different class before, but now we barely even have time to meet outside classes and tennis. The only time that I'll be seeing him for sure is during lunch break when I'll bring my bento box along with Fuji, and meet Oishi in his classroom.

"I still wonder how Tezuka does it. All the things that I have to handle personally, and the juniors are giving me a headache too. "Oishi sighed one morning as he chewed on his food.

"It's all right, Oishi. Just relax a little, you've got Kaidoh and Momo. Just pass some of the work to them." Fuji told him.

"I suppose you're right. They're more than capable in doing this by themselves now. We'll be gone in a few months time anyway. It's about time they take up their responsibilities."

"So that settles it. Now can we please go out this weekend, we haven't hung out in ages." I asked enthusiastically.

" I'm sorry Eiji, but I need to go home and study. The admittance tests are coming up fast, and I'm not exactly prepared for them." He looked at me apologetically.

"Mou, that sucks. How about you Fujiko?" I turned to Fuji.

"Sure, why not? I could de with some shopping anyway." Fuji answered with his ever-present smile.

"See, you've got company now."

"Yeah, but I wish you could make it." I tried to sway Oishi.

"I'm sorry Eiji. Next time, okay?"

"If you say so…" I answered, disappointedly.


End file.
